Is EVERYONE crushing on Tohru in this series!
by candelight
Summary: Ritsu’s discovered something-he’s in love with Tohru! However, he’s thrust into a strange and dangerous new world of competition for our young heroine's heart! Wild, chaotic, and soon to get heated battle, Tohru remains blissfully ignorant of it all....


* * *

Does EVERYONE in this series have a crush on Tohru?

Ritsu's discovered something-he's in love with Tohru! However, he's thrust into a strange and dangerous new world of competition! In between valentines, hilarious mix-ups, a snake named Fred and explosives, who will win the heart of our ditzy young heroine?

_Quote:_

_"If nothing in the world-before the final curtain_

_Dripping 'round the Truth thus swore,_

_Is absolutely more certain,_

_Then the odd, dangerous business of la' amore."_

Chapter One: Wisterias

Yuki frowned, and put a hand over his eyes with an exasperated sigh, quite oblivious to the girls ogling him as they made their way up and

down the sidewalk.

Gah! No one had ever told him it would be this hard….

He glanced down at his wallet, still clutched in his hand, and then sheepishly back at the window.

The soon arrival of Valentine's Day screamed from every shop window, with lacy doilies, paper hearts, fancy floral arrangements arrange

with elegant bows proudly blushing in the Florist's windows, the candy shop becoming a frequent haunt for giggling girls, coming in with

bright eyes, and happily coming out with empty pockets and white paper bags full of expensive truffles.

The Prince awkwardly scratched his head, biting his lip.

What DID you get a girl for Valentine's Day? It was far more customary for a boy to respond on either White Day-or, in Korea, Black Day with

a gift.

He quite obviously wasn't about to COOK anything for Tohru-the poor girl would insist upon eating it, and then end up being rushed to the

hospital, in dire need of a stomach pump.

Chocolate…? No. That seemed a little informal. Something special, that seemed to cry out Tohru-like the hair ribbon he had gotten her last

year-was far more suitable.

But where could you find something like that for a Princess like Tohru?

Yuki flushed a deep red, and stared determinedly at the sidewalk.

No.

Not in the seven torments was he EVER going to ask Aya for help. He'd shoot himself first.

And what WOULD _Aniki_ (Less honorific term then one-chan for elder brother) suggest? Some sick, weird, badly put together piece of….of….

Of….

The girl passing him glanced at Yuki, and wondered vaguely if he were choking on something, due to the fact that he had gone absolutely

scarlet.

He could never buy her clothes. It was Shigure's job to act the pervert-not him.

But…other then a few aprons, her three school uniforms, pajamas, and just a few casual wear-around-the-house articles-all together, it

didn't fill half a laundry basket!

Hanging his shoulders in defeat, and allowing a weary sigh to escape him, his feet began to drag along the pavement.

Towards Ayame's fabric store.

---------------

The tinkling of a bell as he opened and closed the door. He glanced around, eyes scanning the spacious, brightly lit area with a small frown.

Customers were busy selecting spools of thread, murmuring amongst themselves, occasionally asking a clerk for assistance with a

measuring tape or certain type of material. Occasionally, you could hear the _wum, wum, wum _of a sewing machine, and listen to the quiet

chattering of Mine as she talked to a red faced customer who was busily wringing his hands as he whispered in return, holding out a

pattern's book in the....

Back room. Yuki went scarlet once again.

Perhaps he really ought to-

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

And, to Yuki's horror, a man wearing a ballerina's petite size tutu, complete with tiara and rather gaudy slippers came hurrying out of a small

office, eyes sparkling with sheer delight.

------

"You Know, I was always WONDERING when you'd come to me for advice on a romantic outing-ah, sweet, sweet Spring, when a young

man's fancy turns to l-"

Yuki merely frowned.

"It's Winter, older br-"

"-ah, Winter, when a young man's fancy turns to that of la' amour! I assume that you're finally making a move on a certain Miss Tohru

Honda, mmm?"

Yuki jumped up, face quite livid.

"Will you-?!"

"-well, it's about time, as all I can quite certainly say. Shame-I was about to offer her a career here instead of that quite obviously

wearisome job in that office building-sad, dear little brother, that you were unable to offer that she find another-such a poor environment

for the dear Lady's health! After all, a dear girl like Tohru must pleasure her looks, and, seeing as you LACK a romantic mind-now, I return to

the present subject....."

Ayame, much to Mine's concern, failed to note that the teacup Yuki was holding was shaking quite a bit. She gulped, and began to play with

a small piece of Velcro on her uniform.

"I would've gladly offered a job to Miss Tohru myself-she would've looked simply MARVELOUS in that new line of lingerie we were developing

in French _cosstire_-"

* * *

Ayame was laughing pleasantly as he went to the small kitchen he owned above the shop for a cold rag to put to the brilliant bump he was

now nursing on his head.

Excellent. At least Yuki was getting SOMEWHAT more passionate....

* * *

Yuki shook his head with a sigh as he silently closed the catalogue, give Mine a somewhat sad, puzzled look.

"I'm sorry....I don't really think any of this-"

He paused, right before his thin fingers closed the glossy pages over. His hand slipped.

There, on the corner page, was a light, springy Lolita garb-completely covered in pictures of daisies and daffodils and-

And....

The bright flowers were a little too gaudy for Miss Honda...

But...

Wisteria blooms. Cool, sweet-like a gentle sea breeze over an open wound....

_"Really?! Strawberries? I love strawberries!"_

_Yuki smiled and returned to his potting, trying to ignore the pleased flush he could feel glowing in his cheeks.  
_

_"That's good. I hoped you would...."_

_The feel of cold, dark, rich potting soil and fertilizer moving beneath your fingers._

_The scent of the April irises after a good storm, fresh and thin fragrant perfume wafting over a somewhat misty air._

His thoughts began to race as he silently closed the book.

Mine was saying something, but the words drifted away like empty babbling.

_He remembered watching Miss Honda happily tug up carrots for tonight's soup, already feeling his stomach rumble. Miss Honda's soup-in-a-bread_

_bowl was something even the baka neko couldn't complain about. Shigure usually lapped his up in a rather vile representation of his dog _

_counterpart.  
_

_The pleasure of working in the garden with Miss Honda on sunny afternoons, when all was said and done, in silent company and comradeship. _

_A gentle breeze wafted over his face as Tohru shifted on the other side, reaching for her trowel._

_It smelled of...strawberries._

_Just like that baka inu had said before.  
_

But it made him think of something else altogether....

_Wisteria blooms._

_Ruffling past in a windborne day, he remembered watching an entire field looming past on the way to one of the Sohma spas_, _so fresh, so lovely,_

_sweet, and new._

_He had pressed one of the flowers to his face once as a child. The fragrance _brushed over his nostrils, making his head swim as images began

to pass over his slightly befuddled mind.

_Water colored sunsets, azalea shoots, peach juice dribbling down your chin as you bit into the juicy fruit once again, dewy grass brushing_

_your bare feet..._

_The sound of ocean tides meeting sand, slurping and smacking as it brushed in and out, your face pressed against a feather down pillow as_

_you listened to its rhythmic tune..._

So simple. So pure.

And so clean.

Before Mine could say another word, Yuki had jumped up, made a polite, but slapdash apology to Mine, just remembered to set his teacup

back on the coffee table before bursting out of the room, heart light. Mine scratched her head before managing a satisfied smile.

That was the look most customers had when they found what we refer to as, "Number 1#."

* * * *

At least the floral store was still open.

Yuki burst in, made a quick request to one of the astonished clerks, and, after a quick "Arigatou," hurried to the back, where all the potted

plants were kept.

* * *

Sorry...I hope you like it-I've never made a multi-chapter Fruits Basket fiction before! Next chapter covers Kyo.

The action will come soon....if you'll be patient! Ritsu's is going to be a memorable one, I promise!


End file.
